


Rearview Mirror

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lori Sorenson  1.07, "Hookman"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rearview Mirror

Sometimes Dean thinks about the ones in the rear view mirror.  Lori Sorenson ... the look of mournful confusion in her eyes as Sam and Dean had pulled away, when she thought she had found a man (his brother) who wouldn't think of her as a child, but who'd let her be what she thought of as an adult.

She had kissed him, trying to control him.  She had looked askance at Dean, and, knowing what was expected of him, he had obligingly leered.  She could separate Sam and his soft, sad eyes, from Dean, who acknowledged the edge in his own smile. 

She reminded Dean of a rabbit, highstrung, soft and pleasant when comfortable, but ready enough to kick and run.

She had insisted that she was a grown up, but she hadn't given up wearing her blinders, saying, "I still don't know what happened."  But at least she had come to one truth: if you do something wrong, you get punished.

Sometimes, Dean would look back, as his brother reclined in sleep against the passenger window, his face softened back into youth.  Dean thought himself willing to let Sam choose, maybe stay with some girl sweet and soft enough to keep.

But Dean would always rev the Impala at just that moment, pulling Sam out of that dream, to have Sam striding around to the passenger door, open and shut with its well-known creak, folding his long legs in place as the belt slides home, and the brothers, ever and always, drive away.


End file.
